The Third Wheel
by fanfictormachine
Summary: One month after the battle of hogwarts, Ron grows suspicious and jealous of Harry. Not only that, mnay family dissapearences have been happening. What could be going on?
1. Chapter 1

_**HERMIONE'S POV**_

"Ron! Ron! Where the heck are you?" I threw my arms out to feel through the dark room. The electricity went out about 5 seconds ago. I yelled louder.

"Ron!" Ever since the war ended about a month ago, I always felt a little unsafe if Ron wasn't putting his arms around me. He was overprotective, and I liked that. "Ron! Where are you?" My arms suddenly collided into his chest.

"Ow!" He howled. Thank God! "Ron! The electricity is out!"

"Blimey! I had no idea!" He flipped the flashlight on his face, revealing his perfectly sculpted cheekbones. I smiled at his presence as he handed a flashlight in my hand. I flipped it on, shining it in his eyes.

"Ow!" He yelled again. "Whoops!" I said.

"No big deal." He sweated it off, like he did many things. He seemed different since a month ago. I'm not sure if it was because of the experience of the battle, and all other problems seemed smaller. Or if it was because of his brother's death- No! No thinking of Fred! No thinking of anyone!

Ron, Harry, and I rented an apartment in a neighborhood in London. Seemed pretty fitting to live somewhere in London. Not sure why, just felt a little safer, even if there was no more fear in the wizarding world.

Harry was out visiting Ginny. He was hardly ever here, always visiting her. Of course, I don't blame him. Mrs. Weasly wasn't too fond of Ginny staying with Harry. So she didn't let her. Ron and I had plans of letting Harry by himself to visit Ginny whenever he wished, and Ron and I living on our own.

It just seemed a little pushy. I mean, we've only been dating for three weeks. "I think there are some candles in the drawer" I said.

**. . . **

_**RON'S POV**_

A dark night, alone with Hermione, lit by candles. What could be more romantic? I'm not sure whether it was because I was too busy worrying about Voldemort, or I just wasn't in the mood, but my hormones are just _now_ running crazy. And living with Hermione didn't help either.

We snugged together under a blanket in the one person chair. I said it would keep us warmer, but that's not the real reason.

Her beautiful eyes caught mine. "When do you think Harry will be back?" Her voice had sympathy in it. I loved that.

"Who cares?" I asked. She didn't seem to find that one smiling material, but the kiss on the cheek sure did. I know Harry is my best pal ever, and I couldn't ask for a better one, but he just seemed in the way. Again, I think it's just because me and Hermione are just… together. For exactly three weeks today. Uh. I think. Or two weeks. Eh, who really gives a damn? I'm dating her. That's the point.

She ran her soft hands over my chest. I puffed it out, hopefully she didn't feel it. She gave a tired sigh, and laid her head on my chest. I was pretty tired too. I didn't have a busy day. But a slow one. I felt her sympathy and raked my hands through her hair.

She looked up at me and smiled. I could tell she enjoyed being alone with me. And I was the same. I rested my chin on the top of her head. Then the _worst_ thing ever happened… the lights came on.

"Aww." Hermione cried. I decided to be the hero. "One sec" I smiled to her. I got up and went through ever room in the apartment. Once I made it back, she was still there. She was waiting for me.

With the lights off again, we snuggled again. We looked at each other again.

_**HERMIONE'S POV **_

Ron seemed to be a little bit more interested in my… uh… personality. I could tell and I knew what he wanted. I nodded at him and he smiled. Snugging with him was so amazing, so I decided yes.

Ron slipped under the blanket with me. Where we didn't come out until the next morning.

**. . . **

_**RON'S POV**_

Wow. Three (or however many) weeks of dating, and we do what we did last night. I tell you. We _should_ have moved in on our own.

Oh darn! Harry was sleeping in his room. He must have come home while Hermione and I were… sleeping in the living room. I hope he didn't figure it out. It must be pretty awkward for him.

Well. I don't think he has any right to get mad. Like it's anyone less awkward seeing him snog _my_ sister! Hermione says they've been trying to keep it on the down low, but I can tell all he wants to do is just show off to me.

All he wants to do is ruin my relationship with Hermione.

And I'm not going to let him do that. Never going to let him hurt Hermione. Not her sweet heart.

No one will ever split Hermione and me up.


	2. Chapter 2

**RON'S POV**

I headed towards my room when the door opened and an already  
dressed Harry walked in front of me. "Hey, Harry." I wasn't quite sure  
what to say to him but "Hi." 

"Hey, Ron." he seemed normal, but I knew what he was up to.  
"So, uh, what time did you get home last night?" He looked passed me  
into the hallway. 

"Ah, around 5ish. I saw you and Hermione got a little... cold  
last night, huh?" Fury came threw me. I'm not quite sure why I got so  
defensive, I just did. I shoved him, hoping my strength would send him  
to the wall. 

"Screw off, Harry!" He stared at me with dead  
eyes. Like he didn't deserve it. What a jerk. I was  
right! When aren't I right? Whenever I have warned those two about  
something could they recall I was wrong? 

"You're dead to me. Go." I said quietly as he walked down the  
hallway. 

**HERMIONE'S POV  
**

Harry went out again. He seemed a little mad about something.  
I didn't bother to ask why. 

Ron and I curled up on his bed. I decided not to remove him  
when his hands started to wonder. I felt giving that day.  
But, I could tell how he was a little uncomfortable with  
Harry here. If he was mad at him, it's not because he was actually mad  
at Harry, but he didn't know how to react. 

I just have an eye for these things.  
I wonder if that what Harry was upset about. "Ron. Have you  
talked to harry today?" I asked as my spider hands slowly crawled up  
his stomach, then his chest. 

He didn't answer right then... It was on.  
Then it crawled up his neck. He got shivers and I glimsped a  
smile. I was cracking him. "Ron?-" 

"Yeah. We talked." 

"What did you guys say?" He shook his head. My hand glid  
over his neck and I felt his recently shaved face.  
I moved his head to look at me. 

"Ron... Did you and Harry have a fight?" My Hans brushed  
through his hair. 

He gave a guilty nod. Before I had a chance to smack him in  
the head, he took his arm and pressed me up agaisnr his torso. His  
stomach... His tight stomach. 

I guess if Harry wasn't here, it would be like this... All  
the time. Hmm... 

I could get used to that. 

**RON'S POV  
**

As she pressed up against me (without my will of course) I  
could sense her pleasant feelings. I knew that she would never choose  
Harry over me. Except for one time... 

If we ran away together, there would be no more worrying  
about Harry. No more arguing. 

She ran her hand up and down my torso. Feeling me up for the  
first time. Feeling in new places. I loved her. God, I loved her. I  
wish she would say that to me. 

I wish I would say that to her.


	3. Chapter 3

**RON'S POV****  
**The freeze as I walked out if the shower hit me like lightning. I  
liked cold showers. Call me crazy, if you wish. I walked up at the  
mirror to go comb my hair.  
I'll be honest, and most guys do. I checked out myself. Not to bad.  
My arms were even larger than last night. Then, the best thing that  
could have happened at that moment, happened.  
A knock on the doors was followed by Hermione's voice.  
"Ron? Can I come in there?" I tempted every inch of my body to so  
yes.  
"Uh, no. I'm still, uh, shaving.  
"Oh, like I can't come in there for that. Pampering not gonna do  
much for you anyways."  
The doors opened, and she gasped. The door slammed immediately.  
"I warned you!"  
"Ronald! You did no such thing!"  
"Oh! Now we're back on 'Ronald'?" The strange thing was, that I  
wasn't embarrassed at all. Maybe that's just the teenage boy mind. Or  
maybe it's just because it's Hermione. 

**HERMIONE'S POV**  
I ran into my room in a flash. As I spread across my bed, I tried  
go get the image out of my head. But then, as I tried, a smile ran  
across my face.  
"Get up, sleeping beauty. I have a towel on now."  
I turned over to him.  
"You still couldn't have had the decency of getting dressed.  
"That ruins the fun!" He shouted. I couldn't help but to stare at  
his abs.  
He laid across my bed like a pig. I loved it.  
"Oh. I'm sorry I uh, barged in."  
"Don't sweat it." He looked deep into my eyes. There's that  
sensitivity again. "What's the matter?"  
How did he find out?  
Absolutely nothing, Ronald!" My thoughts haunted me. I couldn't  
help think of that black hair. Those arms that held around me. The  
love I felt.  
I needed to see my mom. 

**RON'S POV**  
The next morning the newspaper was undone. I guess Hermione got to it  
first. The headline read "Several Missing Family Reports are Being  
Investigated." Then, something I glimpsed made my stomach turn. I read  
it over and over. Processing what it meant. I knew what Hermione was  
upset about and I ran to her in her room.  
Unless I had their names wrong, Hermione's parents are missing.

**HERMIONE'S POV**  
I heard the footsteps of Ron coming into my room. His face spoke  
for him and the next thing I knew, I was collapsing into those arms,  
bawling.  
His hands rubbed up my back. Comforting me. Why was he so good at  
that? My tears stopped rolling and we sat down.  
"I guess we got that out of the way." He said. I hinted a smirk.  
The next hour, we didn't say anything. We just stared at each other.  
Into each other's eyes. So beautiful. So peaceful. Like all my troubles  
have been cast away. Maybe things will get better. Maybe things will  
turn out okay.  
And maybe the moon is made of cream cheese.

**RON'S POV**  
Hermione stared at me for the longest of time. What was she  
thinking? I know what I was thinking.  
She didn't seem up for another adventure. Not after what happened.  
Not after what happened to Fred.  
Not a day went by without thinking of him. Seems only yesterday he  
sold me those every flavored beans. Only yesterday he was making me  
laugh. Muzzling my hair.  
Hermione spoke.  
"What are you thinking about, Ronald?"  
I'm thinking about you. "Nothing."  
Later that day, I heard the shut of a car door. I looked out the  
curtain and saw Harry step out of his truck. Great.  
It's Come Back.

**HERMIONE'S POV**  
"Harry!" I spoke to him. He seemed excited to see me. Thank God.  
"Hey, Hermione!" I brought him into my room where we caught up in  
everything. It was good seeing him again. I thought i'd never...  
Afterwards, we hugged. For the longest of time. His hair smelt so  
good. Ginny's a lucky girl- wow! What am I thinking?  
When we walked out, Ron stared at me with ice cold eyes.  
"Seems you've a hell of a liking towards him. Who's side are you on?"  
"You are so selfish, Ronald! Why do you think no one else exists  
but yourself?" I felt good, but I had to smack him for good measure.  
Harry was never like that. He wasn't selfish. Or a pig. Or  
completely insensitive.  
Oh My God.  
I'm in love with Harry Potter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Before we start: here are some answers to some reviews. Some keep asking me, why this isn't marked under HARRY AND HERMIONE. The thing is still, you have not read to full story, and I'm not just like Stephanie Meyer who contradicts her plot, I have it worked out. And here's how it is. HARRY doesn't love HERMIONE. RON loves HERMIONE. HERMIONE loves RON, but doesn't want to accept it. HERMIONE thinks she's in love with HARRY, but she's not. It's a little confusing, I know, but the story gets more clear as we go along. **

**If anyone else has any more questions to ask, please don't hesitate to email me them, or add them into your review! **

**Thanks to all**

**FanFictorMachine**

**RON'S POV **

I drove my truck up to mum's house for the weekend. She didn't seem very happy to see me. Was she mad that I was living with Hermione? I was a little bit.

Why was she spending so much time with Harry? It's not like he's been gone for three years. No. Something was going on between them. And I'm getting to the bottom of it.

**HERMIONE'S POV **

I sat there wondering if Ron would ever come back. Of course he would. Wouldn't he?

A tall figure filled my doorway. Ron? Oh... Harry. Was he always that handsome? Or did he just not shave? Something had to be different about him! I mean, why would I just be so suddenly attracted to him?

"Hey. How you doing?" His Hershey eyes stared at me through the glasses

"Why you ask?" He probably knew. He probably knew before Ron. Harry actually gives a care about other people.

"Just making sure. You seem a little down." I looked down at my bed. The pink and blue pattern mocked me. "Come on." He said. He tossed the keys to his car at me. I smiled. Time to get out of the house.

**HARRY'S POV **

The ride was long. Maybe too long. Neither of us said much, other than just a little small talk. Hermione decided to break the silence that was getting too awkward.

"Not that I'm not enjoying this… But why'd you take me around?" I locked my eyes on the road for no awkward staring. If I even glanced over there, our eyes met because Hermione couldn't seem to take her eyes off me.

"I don't know. Just seems to me like we both just need a little time away from the city." For once I noticed her look out her window, and not her Harry window. She was almost stunned by her surroundings.

"I didn't even quite realize how lovely the other towns are. Quite charming of you. To take me. Ron would have never done it." What? We have to still bring up Ron? That's the whole reason I took her. To get her mind, and mine, off Ron.

"I uh, saw that this new movie came out yesterday." I said. "It's supposed to be really good."

"Oh, really?" She said. "What's it called?"

"Shakespeare in Love." Damn it! Why did I have to bring up THAT movie?

"Oh. Well, maybe you can take me to see it. Unlike Ronald, who wouldn't give two f-"

"I don't want to hear anymore about Ron." I spit out. Her glaze widened, then drifted.

"I see. What do you want to talk about?"

"Anything." I said. Why did I say ANYTHING? I have created a monster.

**HERMIONE'S POV **

Anything meant a lot to me. Could we talk about Harry's hair, eyes, or smile? I'm actually glad he looked forward. I would get too lost in his eyes. And plus, I liked the side of his face. I liked everything about him.

If only his name was Ron.

Wow! Wait! Stop! Have I forgotten something? I love Ron. Ron Weasly. The one that was mine. I don't want Harry. Maybe I did. But he's not mine- Stop! I'm friends with Ginny. I'm happy for her. I'm FRIENDS with Harry. I'm in love with Ron! And that's how it is…

For the rest of the car ride… it was all silent.


End file.
